


Tentacled

by Hoodoo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Biofeedback Loops, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Girth, Oral Sex, Other, Shared Orgasms, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, too much of a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Rick brings home a surprise; an alien sex toy. You guessed it: tentacles!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request for tentacle sex was made.   
> Rick having them? Or the reader?, I asked.  
> Either or, was the reply.
> 
> So you get both.

**Round 1**

Foreplay was hot and heavy, even though it was in the Smith’s kitchen: Rick coming up behind you and groping your tits, slipping one hand under your waistband to your pussy, whispering indecent things in your ear as he nipped your neck. You’d let him finger you while your hips grinded against him. When he put a little too much pressure on your clit, threatening to undo you right here against the counter where any member of his family may just walk in and see, you disengaged and dragged him to his bedroom.

Once there however, things took a decidedly weird turn.

The door slammed shut behind him and you were already on your knees in front of him, working the buckle of his belt and the zipper on his trousers while he pulled his shirt off over his head. He felt incredibly hard and large under the fabric, and you cracked a joke about how many Viagra he must have popped tonight–-

It wasn’t his dick. Well, it was; he had an erection of course, but there was also a nest of tentacles in his pubic area, surrounding it. Mottled maroon and pale pink, they moved sluggishly at first, but exposure to some light and less confinement seemed to wake them up and they writhed through the air as if testing it. 

“Jesus fucking christ!” you exclaimed, moving backwards so quickly you fell on your butt.

Rick laughed and reached for you. Your panicked movement attracted the tentacles some more, because they also strained towards you. Rick ignored your obvious concern and grabbed your shoulder. 

“Don’t-don’t-don’t freak out,” he recommended, like that was a viable option. 

You had a hard time unlocking your eyes from the mass of squirming appendages to look up at him. “What the actual fuck, Rick?!”

He used his leverage to start hauling you off the floor. “This is just something, listen this is just a friendly little alien who–well, they kind of rent them out, on this one planet. It’s all for sexual pleasure. They’re like living sex toys, baby. They kind of suction cup onto the host. Then they, they feed off the energy expended during sex, they get a huge boost from orgasms–-”

“They feel our orgasms? They’re like a parasite? You’re its host now?”

Rick managed to combine a nod and a shake of his head at the same time as he tried to pull you closer. You resisted.

“I’m its host for right _now,_ baby. It’s not permanent. I just thought that it’d be, you know, fun.” 

He shuffled closer to you as he spoke. Once again your eyes were glued to his groin. It was weird seeing his familiar cock, balls, and silvery pubic hair framed by independently moving tentacles, each of them still nosing the air. One snaked up his abdomen and dipped into his belly button. He closed the last little bit of distance between the two of you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

The … alien … was squished in between the two of you. You could still feel its movements, although they were less active now. One of the tentacles probed between your legs. 

Rick leaned down to say close to your ear, “I know how much you like hentai, baby. And I’ve seen your browser history–you check out tentacle porn! So come on. Wanna give it a go?”

You shivered, and it was due to his voice vibrating and telling a secret truth next to your ear, and the fact that that rogue tentacle had managed to slip a little upwards, against your pussy.

Wondering how in the hell you actually expected anything to be remotely normal when you started hooking up with Rick Sanchez–-and wondering even more what it said about you, to keep doing it–-you hesitantly agreed. 

With a grin of triumph, Rick captured your mouth and shoved his tongue against yours. The tentacles couldn’t be any more invasive than this! 

Shuffling you backwards as he kissed you, the backs of your legs hit the edge of his cot and you sat down heavily. This put you face to groin with his cock and the extra appendages. You’d been ready and willing to blow him before, but now …

“Come on, baby,” Rick urged, “open up!”

In for a penny, in for a pound, you recited to yourself. You held your breath and leaned in to take his cock into your mouth. 

Instantly the tentacles surrounded your head. This wasn’t anything much worse than when Rick held onto you while you sucked him off; as a matter of fact, they didn’t grip you tightly. There was just enough pressure to remind you they were there–as if multiple smooth, muscular ropes weren’t enough!–but they didn’t clamp on suffocatingly. They wound themselves in your hair. Their tips probed endlessly and while you pulled and sucked at Rick, you had to bat them away from your nostrils and ear canals. They seemed to learn those orifices were off limits.

While Rick groaned above you, you paused to take a breath, and a tentacle used the moment to slip into your mouth.

Startled at first, you gagged and automatically tried to spit it out, but your actions didn’t dislodge it. Once the initial shock of it wore off, however, you realized it was like a combination of cock and tongue: thick and solid, but lithe. Experimentally, you applied some suction to it. That made the rest of them quiver, and Rick cried out.

You glanced up him. His jaw was loose and drool coated his chin. He cranked his eyes open.

“Th-th-that’s it, baby, th-that’s good,” he groaned. He cupped your jaw. One of the tentacles left the side of your head and wrapped around his wrist. “They-these aliens do some-some biofeedback, and your mouth is really fucking amazing–”

You sucked again, harder this time, and Rick’s head lolled backwards. That was kind of interesting, making him feel so good without actually touching any part of him. To see how far and how fast you could go, you steadied the tentacle with your hand and blew it in earnest. The sounds of pleasure Rick made skipped higher and higher, just as if you were sucking his cock. The tentacles still holding you squeezed gently in time with what you were doing. You wondered if they’d orgasm too; what would alien semen be like?

But Rick shoved you away from his groin before you could find out.

_“Jesus,”_ he sputtered, trying to catch his breath. “Gimme a second, baby. This wasn’t all for me!”

He pushed you backwards onto his cot and wedged himself between your legs. Holding himself up with one arm, he used his free hand to finger your pussy, just like he had in the kitchen. You giggled as he rekindled your arousal, rotating your hips to help direct him to exactly where you wanted him to be. He drew circles on your clit and teased you by just barely dipping a fingertip into your cunt. 

For a second, you’d forgotten the tentacles, until you felt them probing you as well. One copied him and slipped a tiny bit into you; you gasped and glanced down.

It was still exceedingly odd and borderline creepy to see a familiar body with the addition of extra parts. Rick laughed at your expression.

“It’d fuck you, if I let it,” he explained. “But as good as that feedback loop was, I want to fuck you!”

You dragged your gaze back up to his. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Rick smirked and didn’t say anything negative about your needy, trampy demand because he knew you’d just throw how desperately horny he was back in his face. Instead, he grasped the tentacle easing its way deeper into you–you groaned at the loss; you hadn’t realized how much the writhing muscle felt like a cock–and settled into a more proper position between your thighs. 

The tentacles readjusted themselves to not be crushed between the two of you. Two wrapped themselves around your thighs, one on each. They were strong enough to spread your legs, just like every tentacle porn hentai you’d ever seen. Another one snaked up your side and draped itself around one tit, giving it a gentle squeeze.

As Rick steadied himself and slipped his cock into you, opening you up, the one at your chest curled its tip around your nipple, and tightened.

You gasped at the combination of nerve endings firing in pleasure. Rick groaned too, and fucked you slowly at first. You had the fleeting ability to wonder if that whole biofeedback thing was allowing him to feel what you felt, but then he picked up his pace and you couldn’t devote time to thinking about something like that any longer. 

As always, Rick fucked you well. He varied his tempo and thrusts to keep pleasure building in your gut by teasing you, then keeping his cock buried to the hilt for beautifully agonizing moments, then pounding you again. You gasped and moaned and urged him on.

The tentacle that had stimulated your nipple wound its way upward, stretching thinner to reach your mouth. The pleasure in you was so much it didn’t faze you when it slipped delicately between your lips. In fact, you automatically closed your mouth on it and sucked at it, like it was one of Rick’s fingers.

The effect on him was immediate. He cried out and shuddered, his entire body tensing. You stopped your suction for a moment, and he cranked his eyes open to look down on you. 

“Fucking hell, baby! That was like the tightest–like every single nerve in my dick flared. Do it again!”

You obliged, and Rick yowled. When he came to his senses once more, he used a shaky hand to pull the appendage out of your mouth. 

“It’s too much,” he explained, in a tone that was almost ashamed. He draped the tentacle back around your tit as he continued, “I think if you-if you’d kept doing that, I’d have had a heart attack. I’m an old man!”

You giggled and assured him you didn’t want _that_ to happen. He grinned down at you and moved his hips again, rebuilding the speed and intensity he’d done before. The tentacle that’d been in your mouth slithered back downward and its tip found your clit, sending electric bliss through you. The sounds you made were wanton and slutty. Once again you were grateful for Rick soundproofing his bedroom.

You were driven higher and higher towards orgasm, just like Rick. He groaned and fucked you steadily now. The tentacles kept you spread, stimulated your clit, and one probed your ass-–

At that, you brought everything to a screeching halt.

“Nope! Nope! No way!” you exclaimed, while Rick tried to catch up with what had just happened to make you tense up, flail, and try to kick yourself away from him. 

The tentacles holding your legs didn’t release you, and the one at your clit stopped moving for a moment, which created an odd mix of pleasure and dislike.

“Jesus, baby-–what the fuck-–”

“No anal!”

The issue finally dawned on him. Rick scooted back and grabbed the one that was still wiggling near your asshole.

“It’s just exploring, trying to increase the pleasure-–” he began. 

“No anal!” you interrupted. You knew he thought your insistence on that was unreasonable, but you weren’t into it and didn’t like it, no matter how many times he tried to bring it up. 

“Okay, baby, I know, I know …”

You didn’t know how much, if any, control Rick had over the thing, but it did stop trying to nose around down there. The mood was broken for a moment, except the one at your clit very gently flicked at you again, sending a pleasure through you. You couldn’t help but gasp at it. 

Rick groaned too, and murmured, “Baby, look-–”

Picking up your head, you looked down your body. The tentacle that had been stopped wriggled out of Rick’s hand and went back to its exploration. Finding Rick’s cock, it twisted itself around him, enveloping him completely, making his cock larger. Thicker.

Rick groaned deep in his chest and you could imagine the subtle pressure encasing him.

“B-baby–shit, what if, what if I-–” he started to say, then cut himself off to groan again. With effort, he was able to finish. _“–-what if I fucked you like this?_ Oh shit–-you like girth, and this, this, this is–-oh fuck–-!”

Your mouth watered at his suggestion. “Fuck yes!”

With that permission, Rick pushed forward into your cunt again. 

It felt like fire and sweetness and pressure and rapture all at once. His cock was so big, stretching you open more than you ever had been before. You cried out in pain and he hesitated, giving you a moment to adjust, before you grabbed at him and told him in a croak to continue. You panted and mewled at what felt like being split up the middle. You’d never felt anything exactly like it. It was so good.

Then, suddenly, Rick and the alien tentacle were buried completely inside you. You keened at the burning pleasure, locking your lower legs around his waist and gripping his shoulders with hands like hooks. 

“I’m gonna move now, baby,” Rick muttered huskily, like the pleasure was overwhelming him too. 

“No no no!” you begged. “Just stay like this, stay like this-–”

So he did. Balls’ deep in your cunt, Rick didn’t fuck you at all. He rested heavily on you, trapping the tentacle that had been playing with your clit between your pubic bones. His thickened cock pushed you to your limits; without your direction you could feel your cunt’s muscles squeeze him, which sent further ecstacy deeper into your gut. The feeling compounded on itself, growing exponentially, it was so good, so good–-

Without Rick moving in the least, you exploded into an orgasm the force of which you’d never experienced before. All your muscles contracted, you squirted, and you broke out in tears all at once.

Time stood still. Your pussy burned with continued, pulsating pleasure. Rick was saying something, but there was ringing in your ears and you couldn’t make out his words. You felt like most of your body was drifting, but were anchored by the extra thick cock still inside you. As your orgasm began to fade, you trembled.

Finally you had the wherewithal to wipe your face of the tears, apologizing for it at the same time. 

Rick shushed you, and you were finally able to focus on him. 

He looked flushed. His pupils were dilated, his breath came in sharp pantings, and he shook too, holding himself up with arms full of tremors. You pulled him downward.

“I fucking came too,” he explained in a voice that sounded like his throat was dry. “Just your reaction, just your cunt and that tentacle crushing me, and your orgasm too … holy fucking hell, baby …”

You lay together, exhausted, for a bit. 

When he was finally able to sit up again, pulling out of you caused another cascade of agonizing pleasure in your groin. You cried out and he batted the tentacle still trying to stimulate your clit away. You and he were both soaked from the fluid you’d produced and his come leaking from you. His bed was a mess. 

Gently, carefully, Rick unwound all the appendages from you both and even more carefully, pried the alien off his groin. It left a ring of pinpricks on his skin where it had attached. He set it aside and fell back to the thin mattress beside you. You lay sprawled. Your pussy felt bruised and hot, but you liked it. 

“That was something,” you told him lazily, in the post-bliss haze.

“Yeah …”

The alien seemed to rest too at the foot of the bed, although occasionally one of its limbs would reach out and caress yours or Rick’s foot. He jumped every time it did; he could be ticklish.

Just before the point that you were thinking you needed to get up to take a shower and change the bed because everything was drenched in bodily fluids, Rick lifted his head and said, 

“You wanna give it a try?”

“What?”

“Do you want to try it?” he repeated. He jerked his chin to the mass of tentacles. 

You pried an eye open to look at him. He was still panting a little. His hair was limp from sweat. He looked completely, thoroughly fucked. You knew you looked the same. But there was a glint in his eye that was tempting …

“Did I forget to mention that this particular alien introduces hormones into a male host’s system that reduces or eliminates a refractory period?” Rick continued.

As he spoke, his cock was already filling again. You put a hand on it. It twitched, and he moaned.

“This thing is going to make us fuck to death, isn’t it?” you asked lightly.

“Only if we’re lucky, baby!” he grinned as he sat up and collected the alien. “Now lean back and just relax … it takes a second to position it correctly …”

_tbc in round 2!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Round 2**

You’d never been into packing, but looking down at yourself with new appendages was fascinating, to say the least.

The alien Rick had brought home for some naughty playtime was fastened onto your groin, fanning out like a half crown for your pussy. Besides the obvious writhing arms that you didn’t have control over, the weight of it was the biggest adjustment; there was a slight strain on your lower back and you felt like if you didn’t pay attention, you’d topple forward. 

There had also been a moment of slight pain, like an abrasion, as they attached to your skin, but that feeling had quickly faded.

You stroked them, as if they were a part of you, and a tiny thrill nestled in your belly.

“You look good, baby. Those suit you,” Rick purred, stretched out in front of you. 

“Do you wish I was an alien? Do you miss sleeping with non-humans?”

He shook his head. “Nah. It’s fun and all, with different holes and positions, but you’re willing to do stuff like this, so I get the best of all worlds.”

You snorted a chuckle at him and stroked the tentacles a little more. They seemed to like it, the ones not being touched curling around your wrists and fingers. One eased downward into the folds of your pussy as if to give you some mutual pleasure in return. 

It pressed against your slit. Just the tip entered you, while the body of it applied steady pressure to your clit. Already primed from what Rick and the alien had done to you just before, your nerve endings fired and you moaned. Rick grinned up at you, watching your pleasure as he grasped and stroked his cock.

“It’s good baby, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” you gasped out.

“So … you’re directing the show this time. What’s your pleasure?”

Part of you just wanted to keep the tentacles focused on you completely. You could put on a show for Rick, tell him not to touch you, tell him not to touch _himself,_ and make him watch while you masturbated to another orgasm right in front of him. But that wouldn’t be exactly fair. Maybe another time …

Instead, you peeled his hand off his own cock. 

He grinned. “You want to be on top, baby? That tentacle’ll feel amazing again …”

“Yes it would,” you agreed. Truthfully, though, you were sore. The thought of his wrapped cock penetrating you again was a little worrisome. You told him that, and instead suggested just some nice jerking off.

Surprisingly, he didn’t pout that he wasn’t going to fuck you again. You settled on his thighs and while the one tentacle continued to gently explore your pussy, you directed another around his cock, just like it had been before. This time you kept hold over it and when you have him a tug, Rick hissed his pleasure with his tongue caught between his teeth.

Your grip was bigger of course, to hold both Rick and the alien. As you moved your hand along his length, feeling the slightly different texture due to the tentacle, you wondered idly if this meant you’d be okay with a threesome. You guessed you were kind of having one, if you wanted to get technical–

“What’re you smiling at, baby?” Rick interrupted, between his own moans. “That thing tickling you from the inside?”

It wasn’t, as if those words were a prompt, the tip that had been teasing around your entrance slid further in. You shuddered at the sensation, and Rick’s grin widened. You stroked him with a little more speed just to see him continue to fall apart. His smiled was lost as his jaw loosened as he groaned again.

For a moment, this was good. The tentacle inside you wasn’t too big and didn’t overtax your tender pussy. As a matter of fact, its smooth surface was a little soothing. The light pressure it kept on your clit helped chase away any residual soreness too.

Still, with another orgasm leisurely building itself inside you, you were greedy to do more for Rick. With one hand on his encased cock, you used the other to wrap a free tentacle around his upper thigh, like it had done to you. You went to move another around his other leg, but it had inched its way up Rick’s torso, questing. Rick was too long for it to reach his mouth, and although it paused at his nipple, it didn’t get the same response as you gave it.

You gently directed it back downward, to Rick’s balls. Immediately it fondled him, sliding around and between his bollocks. Rick groaned and tipped his pelvis upward at the caress. 

You laughed at his reaction, and bent at the waist to drop your mouth to the head of his cock. 

He cried out as your tongue made circuits around what little of his skin was exposed. Once again the tentacles girth made it too wide to fit comfortably in your mouth, but you continued to stroke him while lavishing attention to the head. Your saliva coated him, the tentacle, and your hand. Rick shook and grabbed at your hair to keep you in place. 

The appendage in your pussy wiggled and you gasped. Then a stronger sensation, still pleasant but one that you couldn’t describe, burst in your groin. Rick stilled and took hold of your wrist to stop you from moving as well. 

You sat back a little, trying to figure out what was going on. A glance over him showed that the tentacle that had been fondling his balls had slipped further downward, and its probing tip had found Rick’s ass.

From Rick’s response-–namely, allowing it to continue-–you knew he wasn’t against it.

“You want some lube?” you asked, breaking his sudden silence. 

“N-n-no, don’t get up, I’m g-good,” he stuttered. 

The tentacle nudged more insistently and dipped just inside him. Rick gasped.

“You sure?” you fretted.

“Don’t get up! Oh god–-it’s fine, it’s gentle, it’s-–” he broke off to moan again.

You watched as the tentacle pushed against him firmly, and suddenly, that odd feeling radiated through you again. With a gasping epiphany, you realized that what you were feeling was Rick being penetrated, as if the appendage was actually yours!

Now you moaned loudly, because you were filled and penetrating all at once. There were no words to describe it because it was completely novel. It was tight and warm and you clenched your pussy, which made the tentacle in you twist deliciously. It was just an all-encompassing feeling of ecstasy. 

You couldn’t tear your eyes away from watching that tentacle enter the man below you. Rick writhed and panted and clutched at his sheets. Your hips bucked towards him experimentally, and that sent shockwaves of pleasure through you as well. Rick must have felt it too, because his eyes popped open and he caught you gaze. 

_“Fuck, baby,”_ he ground out, his voice deep and husky. “Fucking do that again!”

So you did. The biofeedback loop or telepathy or whatever made bliss bloom throughout you again, and Rick cried out too. 

Suddenly, your earlier concerns about being too sore were thrown to the wind, and you were desperate for more.

The tentacle inside your cunt still twisted instead of moving in and out, and seemed to understand when it found your g-spot by the arching of your back. The one inside Rick did the same and you knew exactly when it pressed against his prostate, because you both howled in pleasure. You couldn’t control your hips; it was instinctual to try and thrust to get more, get deeper.

Rick had the same problem. His pelvis pushed towards you in efforts to increase the pleasure that was quickly becoming overwhelming. Both of you moaned wordlessly. Sweat made you slick. It no longer seemed unnatural that there was a nest of tentacles connecting the two of you, one up inside your cunt, one in his ass, bridging and amplifying every little movement. You shoved yourself against Rick, he rocked upward against you, and it was divine. Then in this needy, primal, uncoordinated dance, it occurred to you that you were still holding his cock. 

With ecstasy starting to shut down your higher brain functions, you tried to continue to jerk him off. It was ungraceful and you had no idea if it was working, but Rick’s moans kicked to a higher note.

Before you could do much more than tug his cock a few times, there was what could only be described as the calm before the storm, a pause, and then he came with a force that shook you to your core. A rope of semen erupted over your fist. You didn’t think you’d ever seen Rick ejaculate that much before. 

Your own compounded orgasm rocked you. Once again, every muscle in your body contacted, leaving you rigid for a moment as waves of euphoria pummeled you. Penetrated, penetrating, ejaculating, internal muscles pulsing-–you felt everything all at once, holding you captive in the eternal moment of ecstasy, before it overrode everything and inched towards being painful once again.

Slowly, slowly you came back to your senses. The tentacle that had been wrapped around Rick’s thigh was slipping through the come on his stomach and your hand. When you were able to unclench your fingers from around his cock, he groaned. He groaned more loudly as the tentacle that had encircled him joined the other nosing through his ejaculate. 

When the one inside your pussy unfurled itself, slowly pulling out of you, you cried out at the loss. Your pussy was exquisitely sore, throbbing with each heart beat. 

Rick echoed your lament as the tentacle in his ass also exited him. Soon there was just the group of them attached to your pubic area, sluggishly moving across Rick’s belly.

“H-here-–” Rick said in a gravelly voice. He cleared his throat and started again. “Here. Let me, let me help get that off you.”

Carefully he sat up and gingerly he levered the alien off of you. Like with him, there was a ring to show where it had attached itself to you. The spots didn’t bleed. You suddenly felt light again, like yourself, and a little lonely.

“That’s the biofeedback getting out of your system,” Rick explained, seeing the confusion on your face. He set the alien at the end of his bed again and collapsed backward once more. 

If you’d thought you had been exhausted before, you were wrong. Now you felt wrung out.

“Fuck, that could be addictive,” Rick announced, his voice muffled behind the arm he’d thrown over his face.

“Yeah,” you agreed. “I don’t want to get one of those things too often. Okay?”

“Huh?”

“Too much of a good thing,” you went on. “I liked it, I loved it, but too often and regular sex just won’t cut it.”

Rick grumbled but didn’t protest too much, so you knew he’d gotten the point. Still, to make it seem like it was his decision all along, he added, “They’re too expensive to rent a lot anyway.”

“But for special occasions, like my birthday …?” you teased.

Rick picked up his head and grinned. “Yeah, I think I can spring for something like that!”

You were both still sticky from various bodily fluids and you knew you should take a shower, but you felt too sated and lazy to consider getting up for the moment. You tucked yourself against him with his arm under your neck and relaxed sleepily, while the tentacles still occasionally brushed against your feet.

_fin!_


End file.
